


Tom Marvolo Weasley

by imbabieokie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is adopted by the Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbabieokie/pseuds/imbabieokie
Summary: In which Merope Riddle finds herself in labour at the Weasley household, instead of Wool's Orphanage. She dies before passing on a surname to Tom. This, in turn, can change the course of history.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tom Marvolo Weasley

Septimus Weasley startled awake on New Year’s Day in 1927 to the shrill sound of a baby wailing. He took a moment to orient himself before popping on his bed robe and slippers and heading down the stairs.

Sitting on the settee in the living room was his mum, holding a wrinkly creature, with a splotchy red face. Not unlike Aunt Eleanor’s hairless cat that his older brothers Conroy and Barnabas terrorised last weekend when she visited.

Speaking of his brothers, the six of them were scattered around the room, wearing different expressions — including amusement, resignation and annoyance.

His dad looked exhausted and the dirt on his brow and clothes didn’t do anything to help that. He was leaning on his shovel behind the settee, looking down to the babe his mum was cradling and cooing at.

Septimus cautiously made to approach her. The shuffling sound prompted his mum to look up. She seemed tired and the wrinkles in her face appeared more pronounced than he had ever seen them. But she was smiling warmly and reached out one hand to him.

“Come Septimus,” she began, “come and meet your new brother, Tom Marvolo Weasley.”

Decades later, a well robed Ron Weasley would meet a well robed Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express.

“I think I’ll be in Gryffindor, like my mum and dad.” Harry would say, “But I can’t be sure.”

“Me too. Most of my family’s been in Gryffindor.” Ron would pipe back, “‘Cept for my nan and great-uncle Tom — they were in Slytherin.”

Harry’s nose would wrinkle, “Slytherin? But no one good ever comes out of Slytherin.”

“Oi. That’s my family you’re talking about. Nan makes the best tarts and great-uncle Tom’s done a lot for dad. There are decent folk from Slytherin you know.” Ron would burst out with the fire of admiration in his eyes.

Harry would remain pensive for a moment before pulling out a pack of cards. He would smile and ask, “How about a game of Exploding Snap then?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Although we don't know much about the extended Weasley family in canon, Septimus Weasley's name could possibly imply that he was the seventh son in their family. Of course, he could also be named 'Septimus' because seven is a magically significant number, but I chose to make it so that he had six brothers. 
> 
> 2\. Cedrella Black is the 'nan' that Ron talks about. According to canon, she marries Septimus Weasley and is disowned by her family for doing so. Sirius Black states in the books that his whole family's been in Slytherin, which may also imply that disowned members were in Slytherin. 
> 
> 3\. Can you guess why Septimus's dad was covered in dirt and with a shovel? :'(((((((((


End file.
